


First Name Basis

by Veskasa



Series: Son of Coul meets Mischief [3]
Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-09
Updated: 2012-04-09
Packaged: 2017-11-03 07:56:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/379100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veskasa/pseuds/Veskasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki plays a lot of games, but he’d never played with Agent Phil Coulson of S.H.I.E.L.D. before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Name Basis

It had started as a game. A test of wills, of patience and _desires_. Loki had started his teasing as only that. He just wanted to throw this man, this mere mortal off his game. To break that professional air and make him squirm so that the rest of his enemies would see no one man could stand his influence.  
  
But something changed. Somewhere between seeing this agent from a distance and actually cornering him alone for the first time brought to light a very real side of this mortal that perked the god’s interest. Even in the face of his power, of the threat, agent Phil Coulson did not flinch. He did not cower, nor did he search for an escape. Instead he calmly stood with his gun drawn and warned Loki he would use whatever force was necessary to defend himself.  
  
Curious eyes had searched this supposedly average mortal; Coulson had no super powers or special titles as the Avengers did, he was simply a man part of an organization who sought to ‘protect the peace’ or some other garbage. With more confidence and cool then even Thor the agent delivered his warning a second time. It was as if he were trying to give the god chances.  
  
 _How adorable._  
  
The first thought that would lead the all-powerful god of mischief down a path he could not escape.  
  
There was a significant decrease in Loki’s widespread chaos after that day. Instead his focus was shifted and narrowed conspicuously onto agent Coulson (much to the man’s annoyance). Everyone noticed the change and plenty of rumors were spread about it. The final say from Nick Fury himself on the situation was ‘Agent Coulson will endure so long as it keeps Loki out of trouble.’  
  
Arguing with Director Fury got you worse then fired. No one was making the man do more then put up with the god of mischief while he had his fun, but that entailed so much more then anyone seemed to realize.  
  
Loki took it to a more personal level and the whole situation turned on them both.  
  
The first time Phil Coulson had decided to go out and eat dinner in public had been the mistake. The immortal, apparently with some kind of tracker on him, had appeared in the seat across from him at the two person table. He’d ordered dinner for himself when the waiter came by as if nothing was wrong with the picture. The mortal had gotten up and left that time.  
  
The second time he stayed.  
  
The third he looked at Loki.  
  
The fourth Coulson actually greeted the god.  
  
Progressively the SHIELD operative found himself eating out more often as Loki continued to trace him easily and join him. He didn’t think about it, he just did it. Thinking about it meant he had to acknowledge that he was essentially eating out with an enemy and giving more fuel to the fire of those rumors. No, he was just following orders. He was tolerating the god.  
  
That’s what Coulson continued to tell himself as they stood across from one another now, but in a very different location. His apartment now.  
  
“Can I help you Mr. Odinson?”  
  
Loki only grinned. “Please agent, I believe we are well past those formalities. Call me Loki.”  
  
There was a pause. Coulson clasped his hands behind his back. “Only once you start calling me Phil.”  
  
“Very well then.” The trickster’s eyes seemed to glint. “Phil.”  
  
Just all down hill from there.

**Author's Note:**

> This piece is also posted on [Tumblr.](http://veskasa.tumblr.com/post/17215939381/first-name-basis)


End file.
